


just want to be yours

by hyunvevo (orphan_account)



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, i hope i do yusol justice, im sorry yuta, jaehyun is a past fling im so sorry bby, johnny as a sassy yet practical buddy, lowkey am insecure of my writing but to hell with that, my first time writing dont kill me, un beta-ed so forgive me, very slight angst ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hyunvevo
Summary: Hansol was always second best, so he doesn't understand when Yuta's last boyfriend says they broke up because of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_V](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_V) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hansol has always been the second best, so he doesn't understand when Yuta's last boyfriend says they broke up because of him.

i just want to love you

give me that chance, want to hold you

baby you know that i need you

i need you

\---•---

 

 

Nakamoto Yuta had dumped his third boyfriend of the month, but no one was surprised anymore. Everyone knew Yuta was never one to stick to one person for a long time, always having been in and out of relationships as fast as a free buffet running out of food (if there even was such free buffet). Even though the boys he dated knew their sad fate, the short yet blissful moment of dating the soccer team's star player seemed worth it.

And although Hansol had accepted this as a fact, doesn't mean he will remain calm. He is, in fact, quite the opposite. Hansol is pissed, but he never shows it.

"Come on, don't you feel stuffy in here! It's a Friday night Hansol, let's go clubbing!" Yuta, Hansol's best friend and roomie, tries dragging him out of the confines of his very soft and very comfortable Mario Bros blanket (which he is not and never will be ashamed of). Hansol curls into fetus position and hugs the blanket even tighter than before. He's had a long and stressful day at college and isn't up for any of the Japanese boy's shenanigans. Besides, the thought of clubbing already gives him a headache. He just wants sleep, and sleep is what he'll get.

"Yuta..." he says in a low tone, wanting the other to take a hint that he isn't game for anything. But Yuta, as 'Yuta' as he can be, doesn't take the said hint. 

"Yeeees~ Are you planning on joining me now?"

"Fuck off, mate." Hansol says, although muffled, from under the covers. He hears a (very fake) gasp, which he assumes is in offense, and in the next second, feels the weight of the soccer player above himself.

"Yah! Get off me!" Hansol says, pushing the other to the floor.

"Come on already! Are you really going to let me, your beloved best friend, to head home by myself, unguarded? At night? Where the dark dangers of this earth lurks??" Okay that was a stretch but Yuta was desperate. And he knew the other man was too nice to ever reject him.

"I hate you." Hansol says while getting up from his very comfortable bed, and heads to the bathroom where he prepares himself from impending booze, loud music, headaches... and maybe even heartbreak.

"I love you too, Sol! You're the best!"

Hansol wished there was truth to those words but he knew he would always be second best.

\---•---

The heavy bass rings in Hansol's ears, ready to break his eardrums. For a moment, he swears he's ready to leave because fuck it, he isn't in the mood for clubbing right now. But he has to stay, For Yuta, he says to himself.

The pair weave through the many people, and head to the bar. Hansol settles for only getting margaritas tonight, wanting to be sober enough to get the both of them home. Yuta on the other hand, has already hit himself up with three strong shots, letting the alcohol into his system, losing his sober and rational(-ish) side. His head bops to the beat of the song before taking another shot.

"Let's dance!" Yuta yells over the booming music. Hansol shakes his head, he's not up for it. 

"Go find yourself another boyfriend." He says, laced with a bit of bitterness (he blamed the alcohol), as he swirls his glass. Yuta' eyes flash a hint of surprise with a mix of hurt, but he quickly smirks and says, "You don't even need to tell me." He downs two more shots, and Hansol knows the boy is nowhere near sober anymore. Yuta stumbles a little out of his chair, and Hansol's arms shoot out to support him. Yuta mumbles a small thanks, and straightens himself up. 

"Call me or come here when you want to go home. I'll just be here." Hansol says, grabbing Yuta by the shoulders just to make sure the boy understands.

"Yes daddy, I won't take long." Yuta giggles, cheeks flush, and he wobbles to the dance floor.

Hansol is on his second glass of margarita as he keeps an eye on Yuta dancing, moving his body to the beat. Just as always, Hansol's left breathless and captivated by the Japanese boy. He's graceful but strong at the same time, and even the strangers on the dance floor can't help but stop and stare, looking at this gorgeous man dance his heart out. Hansol smiles at the beauty of Yuta, until someone else steps in.

A blond boy starts dancing alongside Yuta, and they instantly click as they dance with equal energy, passion, and grace. The crowd cheer the both of them on, and it only makes the pair dance with more energy. 

Hansol is almost threatened to go to the dance floor and show that stranger his moves because, 1.) Hansol knows he can do way better and, 2.) The stranger us grinding on Yuta and Hansol can't take seeing it.

The song ends, and the pair bow and laugh together. Almost immediately, Yuta is whisked out of the dance floor and is brought to an empty booth by the stranger. They sit facing the other side, so Hansol can't see their faces, but only their backs. He has a mental debate with himself whether or not he should storm into the couple, but decides he shouln't be rude. After all, he was the one who told Yuta to find a boyfriend. Hansol sighs and downs what's left of his margarita, and flags down the bartender to give him another. He keeps a cautious eye on the pair, ready to barge in if ever he sees the stranger do anything suspicious. 

Hansol checks his watch, it's almost been an hour since Yuta and the stranger have sat down, and Hansol can't help but feel hurt because he feels abandoned, as if Yuta forgot he was even here. Is being in the company of that stranger all that great?! He flags the waiter and asks this time for two of their strongest shots, fuck it, Hansol says. He knew it would end this way, and even if he can blame all his current emotions on the alcohol, Hansol knew it was because of Yuta.

Hansol has known Yuta since sophomore year. The Japanese boy became his seatmate, and one thing lead to nother. They clicked so well because of Yuta's personality, and they unanimously decided that they wanted to stick to each other like glue. They moved in together when they got to college, and as they spent more time together, Hansol realized he has developed feelings for the Japanese boy. They spent their days like a domestic couple, and Hansol felt giddy and all that. But Yuta never knew that of course. To him they were just friends. Best friends.

All this jumping from one guy to another started three years ago, and at first Hansol was devastated. He never knew the reason why Yuta was doing this, but it never stopped his feelings. Yuta was a great person, and Hansol knew that more than anyone. Suddenly, he asks himself whether or not that stranger is Yuta's new... boyfriend. He makes a mental note to ask Yuta tomorrow, when they aren't hung over.

Hansol tunes back to reality when he see's the pair stand up from their booth, and head for the door. They leave just like that, and Hansol's heart stings, feeling a bit of betrayal. Wow. He chuckles to himself because he kinda knew it was coming, so he decides not to be too upset about it because it's just a waste of time. He can't blame Yuta either, he probably forgot he brought Hansol there because of the alcohol and euphoria of dancing and being with the stranger. Of course. Yuta probably thought that Hansol would understand as well, being Yuta's best buddy and all.

Hansol stays for a few more moments until he gets a text from Yuta.

[From: Takoyakinamoto Yuta

Where r u?]

He doesn't reply, still feeling a bit hurt. So suddenly he remembers? Besides, that's probably just a drunk text or something. Hansol takes his last shot, and leaves the payment for his and Yuta's drinks. With unsteady legs, he trudges back to their shared apartment and finds Yuta dozing into dreamland already. At least the stranger didn't bring him to his home.

Falling onto his own bed, he thinks about how tomorrow is going to be as he slowly surrenders to unconsciousness.

\---•---

"So..." Yuta starts off, now being less hungover after eating the soup Hansol prepared for the both of them. Yuta's at the table while Hansol prepares their lunch by the stove. Like every Saturday, they decide to laze around indoors, especially after last night. There's a very small hint of tension in the air, but Hansol decides to ignore it. Yuta though, has other plans.

Hansol doesn't make any form of acknowledgement, but Yuta knew he was listening. He always was. That's how Hansol was towards him.

"I-I'm sorry Sol..." Yuta mutters softly. He didn't need to say what he was sorry about, they both knew. Hansol closes his eyes, calming his heart, making sure not to blurt out something he'd regret.

"It's okay Yuta." He says as he faces the said male with a smile. It was only partially true— Hansol was still hurt. But he could never make Yuta feel bad. No matter how much someone would think he deserves it.

Yuta lets out a breath of relief and beams at Hansol. He goes to Hansol and hugs him from behind, leaving the man surprised (#shookt). "You're really the best Sol-ah. Even if I'm an ass." They both laugh at the statement, and Hansol get's a punch on the back when he says, 'Yeah, you are'.

Yuta detaches himself from Hansol, and goes to the fridge. This time, it's Hansol's turn to ask. "So... did you and Mr. Dancer hit it off?" He tries to say casually. Yuta pops his head out of the fridge, and casts Hansol a confused look.

"Who?"

"You know, that guy you were with." Yuta snaps his fingers and points at Hansol, "Ah! You mean Jaehyun? Blond guy?".

"Yeah."

 

"Mmm, I guess." Yuta says, answering Hansol's question, "He was nice."

"So are you guys, you know, a thing now?" Hansol hopes his questions don't give him away. But he just wants— no, needs to know if they're a thing. The vibes he was getting from them yesterday made him almost think they were an actual couple. He feels unsettled; He's not ready for Yuta to seriously love someone else.

"I think. Jaehyun want's to meet me again. I'm ready to give him a shot." Yuta answers. His answer, although calm, actually had the opposite effect on Hansol's heart. Yuta, the one who jumped in and out of relationship, is actually taking it slow with someone. Normal Yuta would've already said yes, they are a thing, but this time, he's 'giving someone a chance'? What does that even mean?

"Oh. Well, good luck then! Fighting!" Hansol says and laughs, hoping his acting skills would be able to convince Yuta. He quickly finishes up cooking and excuses himself, saying that he has to meet Johnny who lives a couple of doors down for some important issues.

\---•---

"Stop being a such a sissy Hansol." Johnny advices (insults) Hansol after the latter poured out his heart to him, without even looking up from his game.

"Why did I even think of going to you..." Hansol mutters to himself, but Johmny's close enough to hear it anyway.

"I'm giving you honest and raw advice. Man up. Confess. You don't have anything to lose."

"I have everything to lose! If Yuta rejects me, it's friendship over! I lose the love of my life, my best friend, my roomie, everything!" Hansol pulls on his hair and whines like a child. He shakes up the American boy as well, frustrated that he can't see how devastated he is.

"Calm your non-existent tits and let me ask you something. Do you really doubt Yuta that much? Do you really think he'd hate or resent you or leave you if you confess?" Johnny asks, and frankly, he actually makes sense. Truth be told, Hansol did doubt Yuta when he knew he shouldn't . He lets out a sigh of defeat, still ultimately confused and lost.

"But he looks serious with this Jaehyun guy." He brings up again.

"Well," Johnny starts, dropping the controller, his focus completely now on his friend, "you can only hope for the best."

 

\---•---

Hansol returns to find the place empty, a visible note is stuck to the door of the fridge.

I'm out to go meet Jaehyun. Don't know how long we'll take, but i probably won't eat dinner anymore. Don't wait up for me dad :))) -Yuta

Hansol was perplexed. It wasn't new to him that Yuta would be out, he was always on dates, but he always kept it short. Yuta, really seemed to enjoy Jaehyun's company. 

Hansol groans and childishly stomps his way to his room. Rotten luck he has, really. For the rest of the day, he decides to stay cooped up under his blankets.

\---•---

It's been three weeks.

Three.fucking.weeks.

Yuta was still with Jaehyun, probably his longest relationship ever. Now, Hansol can't help but feel hopeless and defeated. He should've stepped up his game earlier, before Yuta's heart would be taken. But now, all he can do is avoid the soccer player. He's been doing it for the past weeks, and he can see that Yuta is worried. After all, Hansol, his best friend, kept turning the other way whenever he'd see Yuta. And the latter didn't even know the reason to it; it made him down in the dumps.

One day though, Yuta decides he wants to clear stuff up.

"Sol?" He says softly, entering the boy's room at such an unexpected hour. He said boy, only being half asleep is now fully awake, surprised at the arrival of Yuta. Yuta approaches his bed, sitting by Hansol's side. Hansol hums in acknowledgement at the call of his name.

"What's wrong?" Yuta coaxes, grabbing Hansol's hand softly. Hansol lifts his hand, consequently detaching it from Yuta's own, and places it on the latter's head stroking it gently. Everything, he wants to say, everything is wrong. Instead he gives a small smile and says, "Nothing. Don't worry your pretty little head, hmm? Do you want to sleep here?" Hansol lifts his blanket, and Yuta crawls into Hansol's open arms in silent agreement.

Hansol decides that if he can't have Yuta as a lover, he'd keep him as a best friend. No more running away.

That night they share a warm bed as just friends.

\---•---

Things go back to normal. Or at least, as normal as it can be. Hansol no longer avoided Yuta like the plague, but at the same time he had no intentions to confess. He has learned to be content with what he had with the Japanese boy. These feelings will fade eventually. He hopes. He prays.

Yuta on the other hand has been smiling more lately, every since the other night. He's okay now, they're okay. He's still frequently outside, Hansol assumes he's with Jaehyun. Hansol has to give it to the blond, he sure was something to be able to keep Yuta for so long.

Today is a good day, Hansol thinks.

Hansol is strolling im the park, getting some fresh air instead of being cooped up in the apartment. The breeze is cool as it gently blows his hair back. Today is a good day so far, Hansol's heart is calm. He continues to walk around, just observing the people around— families, couples, singles jogging, walking their dogs or those who are like him just getting some peace and quiet. His heart is less peaceful though when he sees a bundle of blond hair sitting on the park bench.

"Jaehyun?" He says when he gets close enough. He's met the blond briefly before (not including the time at the club) enough for him to recognize the man's face (who wouldn't though? Jaehyun looks amazing, you'd recognize him in a heartbeat). To be honest, Hansol doesn't even know why he's approaching the said man. The boy who stole Yuta's heart. The reason for his own heartbreak. "I'm Hansol, in case you don't know," He says anyway.

A flash of recognition waves in Jaehyun's eyes when Hansol said his own name. "Oh! You're Hansol. Yes, I've heard a lot about you." Jaehyun answers with a smile, and politely gestures Hansol to sit with him, which he does. Hearing Jaehyun's answer, Hansol isn't entirely sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing. But he's kinda happy anyway.

"So, where's Yuta?" He asks in a voice not too nosy. He looks around their immediate vicinity, looking out for a certain lock of brown hair.

"Uh, I'm not with him." Jaehyun says while fiddling with his fingers. For some reason he looks uncomfortable. Odd, Hansol thinks. Did they get into a fight?

"Oh, so you aren't on a date?" He says, tilting his head as he gazes at Yuta's boyfriend.

"Hyung... we're not dating anymore."

"What?" Shock is evident in Hansol's eyes.

"Hyung, we've broken it off weeks ago. We only lasted for like, five days." Jaehyun answers. There is no hint of joking in his voice, Hansol know's the blond is serious. 

"What happened?" Hansol was so sure Yuta and Jaehyun hit it off so well to be in a serious relationship. Heck, he even thought Yuta was ready to marry the blond!

There's a pregnant pause, Jaehyun looks like he's having an internal conflict before saying, "You happened."

Hansol cannot be more shocked than he is now. He happened? What does that even mean?

"I saw how much Yuta likes— no, loves you hyung. He wouldn't stop talking about you, comparing me to you, bringing up your name. I felt like I knew more about you than I knew Yuta, who was my boyfriend at the time. I'm not mad, just sad because for some reason he's with me and not you, the person he actually loves. So I decided to break it off. By the looks of it though, he hadn't taken my advice to confess." Jaehyun explains, and ends with a chuckle.

Hansol, well, he's confused beyond compare. Nothing really seemed to make sense to him anymore. He let's out a shaky sigh, and slumps im his seat. This is alot of information to take in.

"S-so, are you sure he likes me back though?" Hansol didn't want to just confess to Yuta without knowing if the latter felt the same though. He's gotta be careful.

"Confirmed by the man himself," Jaehyun says with a smile, "Now go to him."

Hansol didn't even need to be told twice.

\---•---

Yuta, who's back in the apartment wakes up from a short nap when he hears the door slam open and close. He looks up to see who else but Hansol.

Before he has time to question the other for his actions, he is quickly pulled into the warmest and comfiest hug in the world which catches him off-guard. His heart beats erratically, and his palms are sweating. Hansol feels so nice, so much like home, but Yuta is afraid of getting caught. He lightly tries to push Hansol off and (fake) laughs. He shouldn't give this any other meaning, he always gets hugs from Hansol anyway.

"Haha, I know you missed me but yo-"

"Nakamoto Yuta..." Hansol starts nervously, and Yuta can't helo but groan internally because damn that sexy voice. He feels his body tremble from the deep timbre of Hansol's voice calling out his name. Yuta doesn't answer, afraid that he might say something unwanted (or let out a moan). There is silence between them before Hansol hugs him tighter (if it's even possible).

"I love you."

Yuta's breath hitches, and both of their heartbeats are beating faster than humanely possible. Yuta can feel his knees give in all because of the sheer yet sincere words from Hansol's mouth, but luckily the other male is holding him up in place. Hansol retracts his body just a bit to be able to see Yuta's (very flush) face.

"I don't care about your past relationships," Hansol says as he kisses Yuta's forehead.

"I don't care if you loved someone else before," he says as he kisses Yuta's nose, making the latter giggle.

"So please," he kisses the right cheek.

"Give us a chance," he kisses the left cheek.

His lips hover above Yuta's own, his hot breath the only thing between them as he says, "I love you."

Yuta is the one who closes the gap, and their bodies shudder in pure excitement and of overwhelming joy and love. This is the moment. Nothing else is in their minds except each other. They hold each other closer than ever, and Yuta chants an 'I love you too' and 'Always will' in between every separation of lips.

Today is a great day— possibly the greatest day for the two, and they know that for a fact.

**Author's Note:**

> WORD BARF FTW
> 
> I hope yall like this pile of crap, and to the person who requested this im so sorry
> 
> 3.5k words, a first for me actually. I usually stick to writing poems lmao
> 
> -Nana <3


End file.
